official_lego_city_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mattress Store
UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this is the best mattress store in the city UHHHHHHHHHHHHH Funky 46 UHHHHHHHH AMEN AMEN HANK DIES UHHHHHHHHH To celebrate the fifth anniversary of Perry becoming their pet, Phineas and Ferb create a gigantic shuttlecock in order to play giant badminton. When Perry's hovercraft accidentally collides with their shuttlecock, the boys crash into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab and destroy his "Other-Dimension-inator", which creates portals to parallel dimensions. Intrigued, the two help Doofenshmirtz rebuild the machine. Perry arrives to stop Doofenshmirtz, but unwilling to reveal his secret identity to the boys, reverts to pet mode and is unable to prevent them from helping Doofenshmirtz. The group travels to an alternate dimension where an evil Doofenshmirtz rules the Tri-State Area with his army of Norm-Bots. The second Perry (known as Platyborg) was converted into an evil cyborg by Doofenshimrtz-2 and programmed to serve as his second-in-command. Doof-2 orders Platyborg to attack the boys, forcing Perry to reveal his secret identity to the boys' surprise. Perry and the boys escape, but Phineas is angry with Perry for his long-term deception. With their remote opening a portal for other dimensions (but not their home), the boys seek out their alternate selves, who have grown up without knowing about summer. Doofenshmirtz-2 decides to use the Other-Dimension-Inator to invade the original Tri-State Area. In order to keep Perry off the track, Doof-2 announces he will spare Phineas and Ferb if Perry surrenders. Perry agrees to the deal, but before he leaves is told by an upset Phineas that he is no longer him and Ferb's pet. When Doofenshmirtz-2 learns that only the boys can fix the Other-Dimension-inator, he reneges on the deal. Phineas and Ferb ask the alternate Isabella for help and find that she and alternate versions of Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls are part of the resistance movement, led by the alternate Candace. Baljeet-2 is able to open the portal to the original dimension, but upon learning about Perry's capture, Phineas and Ferb decide to rescue Perry before they can leave. In the original dimension, Candace spots the portal and jumps through, causing it to close. The kids set off to rescue Perry, but are trapped by Doofenshmirtz-2 and his forces. They escape with Perry when he provides a distraction, but during the chase, Platyborg disables one of the mine carts, slowing them down. Unwilling to endanger her brothers, Candace-2 abandons Phineas, Ferb, Candace-1 and Perry. The boys refuse to fix the machine, but inadvertently remind Doofenshmirtz how they fixed his machine by removing the self-destruct button. After Doofenshmirtz powers up the machine, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry to be fed to a gigantic monster called the Goozim; when Doofenshmirtz annoys him again, Doofenshmirtz-2 orders him to be fed as well. Before the five can be eaten, Candace-2 rescues them and gives them the remote, allowing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenshmirtz to travel through other dimensions until they reach their home dimension. Despite this, Candace-2 is captured by the Norm Bots. Doofenshmirtz-2 arrives at their dimension and releases the Norm Bots into Danville. Perry gives Phineas and Ferb the locket off his collar, which leads them to Perry's lair. Inside, they find replicas of all their previous inventions. With the help of their friends, the children of Danville, and the O.W.C.A. agents, Phineas and Ferb use the inventions to defeat the Norm Bots, while Candace-2 is freed by Phineas-2, Ferb-2, and Jeremy-2, and Perry defeats Platyborg. Before Doofenshmirtz-2 can destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb with a large robot version of himself, Doofenshmirtz arrives and gives Doofenshmirtz-2 a toy train that he lost when he was a kid, which was the sole reason he turned evil. His tragic backstory resolved, Doofenshmirtz-2 self-destructs his Norm Bots and returns to his own dimension, only to be arrested. Several characters from the other dimension arrive in the original dimension to thank their counterparts for saving the day. Platyborg, freed from his evil programming, reverts to his normal self as a result of which Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 forgive and take him home. The group are initially distraught to learn that Perry will be relocated since his cover is blown, but at the nick of time Carl remembers Doofenshmirtz has an Amnesia-inator that can erase memories; with this realization, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends have their memories erased, allowing them to keep Perry permanently. Before they all forget what happened, Phineas and Ferb say their goodbyes to Perry while Isabella seizes the opportunity to kiss Phineas. Later, Perry enters his lair and uploads photos from the day onto his computer, smiling happily.